


Remember

by sandersonsister



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas gets his memories back. And Newt is at the center of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Maze Runner fic. Let me know what you think!

He remembered. He remembered the maze, what he had done to his friends. Remembered how he wanted it all to stop. He remembered Newt. 

He knew now. Knew why looking at the other boy made his heart pound in his chest. Why the second he saw him the word finally stood out in his mind. He remembered and now he knew.

He had thought about it countless times. How touching the other boy felt right. How he knew exactly where to place his hand, on the back of Newt’s neck, to make the other boy calm down instantly. How, when he was out in the maze, locked in at night, he had known Newt would be furious. Even when he was running for his life, the thought of Newt kept coming to the front of his mind. (He had been right. Newt hadn’t shown it in front of the other boys, but later he had lashed out at Thomas. Oddly enough, Thomas had known what he was going to say, word for word.)

He never asked if it was the same for Newt. If he was drawn to Thomas the same way Thomas was drawn to him. He figured he was. He noticed how Newt had come up beside him to introduce himself before all the others. How he had stayed with him to show him around the glade. How he was there, waiting, every night when Thomas returned from the maze. How relieved he looked when Thomas stepped out from those doors. 

Thomas had been terrified of what he would remember. Between Ben and Alby, it was obvious Thomas was somehow involved in the maze. He knew they blamed him. He couldn’t ignore the chance to find out why.

He regretted it. He had wanted to get them out, had planned on getting them out. All of them, his friends that he had sent in there, the boy that he had been so close to. The one that he…but he had been caught. Caught and sent into his own maze. 

“Tommy?” Thomas moved toward the voice, instantly knowing who it was. Only one person called him Tommy. 

“Newt?” Thomas replied, smiling slightly at the other boy through the ‘bars’ he was locked behind.

“Everything is set,” Newt said softly, his eyes flickering around the glade. “We should be good to go.”

Thomas merely nodded, his eyes fixated on the boy in front of him. He was here. Here and safe. Thomas shuddered as he recalled the years of watching Newt suffer. Of watching him… 

Thomas’s breath hitched as he remembered screaming at the screen when he watched Newt jump. He had been locked in his room, not allowed to look at the screen, not knowing if Newt had succeeded or not. 

“Alright, what is it?” Newt suddenly asked, a frown on his face. Thomas looked at him questioningly, but Newt rolled his eyes in response. “You’ve been acting odd since you got those memories back. What is it?”

Thomas swallowed and looked away from the other boy. How was he supposed to explain something like that? Something that was so instilled in Thomas that he didn’t even have to remember it – something that, at one point, had also been in Newt. “We knew each other. Before.”

Newt snorted, “Yeah, caught that. But you knew all of us, yeah? So why’re you looking at me like you just saw a griever?” 

Thomas chuckled at the comparison. “If you think I’m looking at you like that, you need you’re eyes checked.”

Newt waved away his comment, “Nah, like all shocked. You said you watched us, you knew I was here.”

Thomas nodded. Yeah, he had known Newt was here. It was the main reason he had planned to bring the maze down in the first place. “We were… close,” Thomas finally muttered, now wanting to get into the details. Let Newt think they were good friends, like they were now. He didn’t need to know anything else. 

There was silence between the two as Thomas looked everywhere except the boy on the other side of the bars. He felt Newt’s eyes on him, but he didn’t want to look up, afraid that if he did, the truth would come out. 

Newt finally cleared his throat, “Close like best mates close? Or something else?”

Of course he’s going to ask that question. “All of the supplies and everything are ready, right? And Chuck knows what he’s supposed to do?”

“Stop tryin’ to change the subject, Tommy.”

Thomas let out a deep sigh, “It’s important, Newt. If we do one thing wrong, we could all-“

“I bleedin know what could happen!” Newt snapped, making Thomas turn to him in surprise. Newt’s hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were narrowed. “I already told you we have everything ready! Now answer my question!”

Thomas kept silent. He could just ignore the other boy – but he knew that Newt wouldn’t give up easily. But if he told him, and Newt didn’t want anything to change between them, Thomas wasn’t sure he could handle it. It would be like losing him all over again. 

And Thomas wasn’t sure he could handle it this time.

“When you came up in that box, I felt like the world was just lifted off my shoulders. Like I was relieved you were safe. Now why would I feel something like that if I don’t even remember you?” Newt questioned quietly, making Thomas’s eyes snap to him in shock. Newt wasn’t looking at him, instead looking out over the glade. 

Thomas felt his mouth go dry. He had thought that Newt felt the same… pull toward him that he had felt, but he had never been sure. But those words proved it. 

“Tommy, if there is something else, you –“

“Something more.”

Newt cut off, blinking in confusion. “What?”

Thomas took a deep breath, bracing himself for the reaction he was about to get. “You asked if we were best friends or something more. Something more.”

Newt stared at him, blue eyes wide. Thomas made himself hold his gaze, wanting nothing more than to run and hide from the other boy. Newt suddenly let out a chuckle, his lips twisting into a small smile. “Blimey. Can’t say I’m surprised,” he muttered, a light blush now staining his face. “Can I get some information about this?” 

Thomas opened his mouth, not really sure how to respond. We got together and when they found out you were sent into the maze? I had to watch you go through hell for three years and it’s all my fault? Sure, those would go over well.

“I don’t-“

“Newt!” Thomas cut himself off as Minho ran up to the other boy, eyes flickering around the glade. “Gally is looking for you – he cant see you here.”

Newt cursed, glancing at Thomas one more time. “Don’t think this is done. I want answers.” Thomas barely managed to nod before the other boy stormed off.

Minho stared after him, eyebrows raised, “What’s wrong with him?”


End file.
